


To Be A Slytherin ~Year One~

by MoonyTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyTheMoon/pseuds/MoonyTheMoon
Summary: The blonde boy from Diagon Alley strode towards her. "So, you're Black?" He asked, and the other kids around him looked over at her. They seemed to be curious, but were trying to play it off and appear bored. They all had their judgy eyes on her. It was uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to let it show."You can't just ask people if they're black." She huffed. "Its rude."~Delphinus Lyra Black. Daughter of the late death eater, Regulus Black. She spent a year of her life with a family she loved, before Voldemort took it all. She had been too young to remember any it. Now, she lives with Harry Potter and the Dursley's. After years of a horrible life, Delphi and Harry start getting strange letters that change their lives forever.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

St. Mungo's •February 27, 1980•

The trees were blowing and swaying slightly from all the wind. The leaves were swirling around and blowing freely as they please. The sky was filled with dark, grey clouds. They covered the city like a blanket of darkness. It was quiet, unusually quiet for a main city. The muggles might not know what is going on, but even they are smart enough not to walk about the streets freely like they used to. It's not safe anymore. 

War. That's what happening during this dark time. Not with muggles, though. With wizards. A dark wizard is at large. He's freely killing all those who stand against him, and those he feels are unworthy of magic, or aren't magic. He has his followers, who are the same. Innocent lives are lost to them, and it's only getting worse. They are people who stand up to him, or course. A secret order that was put together to fight against them, but even then, it's not enough. 

Even with this darkness, there are people who refuse to stop living their lives because of it. They are still falling in love, still getting married, and still having children. Through this, they are gaining more reasons to fight and put a stop to all this madness. But then, there are those who are too scared to continue on. Scared of leaving loved ones behind if they should get killed. They don't want to bring children into this world, when it's not safe. They don't want them growing up in the horrors that are happening in the world. 

Outside of a large building, a young woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had short, blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was clearly pregnant. She looked around cautiously, before stepping inside the building. It was a hospital. It was probably the strangest hospital. They weren't any TV's, the very few people that were there, were dressed weird. The mops were moving on their own, and the papers were putting themselves away. 

The young woman attempted to walk towards a healer, before she fell backwards. Apparating took a lot of energy out of her that she did not have. Instantly, healers rushed to her. They could see her water had broke. Quickly, they conjured up a stretcher and levitated her on it. She was rushed into a room as quickly as possible. She was currently passed out, while they started checking for other injuries. When they found none, they used a spell to wake her up. With a start, she opened her eyes. 

"M-my wat-water b-b-broke. P-please help me." She said in a raspy voice, before she passed out again. With that, the healers set to work. The woman couldn't stay awake long enough, so the healers had to do a C- section birth. 

When they finished, they took to waking the woman up to meet her baby girl. When the woman woke, she help her baby. "Congratulations ma'am. You have a healthy baby girl." The baby was quiet as her mother help her, the woman cried when she saw the baby's stormy grey eyes and murmured something that sounded like "just like his eyes." After a couple of minutes with her holding her baby, the healer started asking questions. 

"Miss, what is your name? And the baby's? What is hers?" She asked softly. The woman thought for a moment. She could give the baby her last name, or she could give Reg's. It would draw less attention with her name, but she wanted her baby to have his last name, and the name her and Regulus agreed on when they would always talk about the future. 

"Her n-name is Delphinus Lyra Black. Her fa-father is Regulus Arcturus Black. H-he died, a co-couple of mon-months a-a-go." She started crying. She held her baby close to her. After a while the healer told her to get some sleep. 

The healer out the baby to sleep before checking on the mother. When she checked, the woman wasn't breathing, she had died. With a sad sigh the healer called the others to move her. With that, the lady went back to stay with the baby. It was a slow day, so she wasn't needed elsewhere. 

She sat with the baby and thought about what to do. The Black's. That isn't a common name in this world. She'd met Sirius Black and Regulus Black. If Regulus really is the father, then Sirius would be her uncle. He's her closest family, so she has to contact him. She left the baby with another healer, before heading out. She went to the hospital Owlery. She instantly found her owl because she came rushing to her. She was a barn owl and very pretty. 

She quickly wrote a letter to Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

It's Louise McKinnon. There was a lady here, I didn't catch her name before she passed away. She gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Delphinus Lyra Black. She said Regulus was the father. You're her uncle, you should meet her and decide what to do with her. You're her closest family alive. She needs you. Hopefully when you come you can identify the woman. 

Hope your well.

Sincerely,

Louise McKinnon

She gave the letter to her owl who looked at her expectantly. "Here sweetie. I need you to get this to Sirius Black quickly. Good girl." With that, the owl flew out into the the world. She watched the owl until she couldn't see it anymore. She could only hope the letter got to him safely and quickly. 

~~~~

Clovers Cottage •March 5, 1980•

The weather hadn't changed much in a week. Still grey clouds, strong winds and heavy rain. That was why the anniversary party for James and Lily Potter took place at Clovers Cottage with their closest friends. Two of those friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black lived here. Remus was mostly gone working on a mission for the order, so it was usually just Sirius. 

After the party last night, everyone passed out. Lily, who was the only one besides Alice that wasn't drinking last night, woke up first. With a yawn, she shook James to get him up. Normally, she would let him sleep for a while, but with the due date getting closer, she had to rely on him more and more. 

He slowly got up and sat for a while. He was used to having to get up early by now, so even though he still drank a little last night, it only took him a few minutes to fully wake up. His wife had already fell back asleep. He gave her a smile and leaned on to his bed and have her a small kiss on her forehead. He still wondered how he got so lucky with her. Sure, it took a while to get her, but he loves her and his baby that's on the way, more than anything. 

He got up and headed into the kitchen to start on breakfast for everyone. In the living room he saw his best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin asleep on the couches. He gave them a slightly jealous look before getting the food out of the fridge. The kitchen was slightly messy, so he used his wand to clean it up. After that, he got started on the bacon first. 

He got so lost in his thoughts about whether his son would be good at quidditch or not, that he didn't notice Sirius get up and sneak up behind him. He gave a startled yelp when he suddenly felt his hair get pulled. He whipped around and got ready to attack when he saw his best friend raise his hands in surrender. 

"Was that really necessary, mate? Merlin, you scared me." He said while glaring at him. He friend merely shrugged in reply, and grabbed a piece of bacon before sitting down.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Just making sure you still yell like a girl when you get scared." He replied with a grin. He got a very rude gesture back, which he gave a bark like laughter at. He heard people groaning from the rooms. He, most likely, had woken them up.

He turned back to his friend, who was now frying the eggs. "It's getting worse out there. People are disappearing, getting attacked, and dying. More people are joining him. He's getting stronger." He told his friend angrily. It was true. It was getting worse and even though so many of them were trying, it just wasn't enough. 

James gave a sigh. "I know, mate. We just have to keep fighting, though and hope we can beat him. We have to believe it will end at some point. We just have to keep it up." He replied. He was determined to fight against this evil to make a better world for his wife, son and any future children they might have. He wanted to make a better world for as many people as he could.

He turned back to making breakfast after that. Soon, everyone started coming in and eating. Except Moony. He had to get going and Peter had his grandmother to visit. Alice and Frank left shortly after they woke too. 

"Sorry we can't stay. We're meeting my mother at her house to have brunch. Stay safe, everyone." Frank had told them, before he and Alice left. Frank was two years older than them, but Alice was Lily best friend so they hung out with them. He was a smart, funny guy who was great for Alice. They liked him and he instantly became a close friend. 

A loud tapping noise had broken them all out of their thoughts. Sirius got up and grabbed it. He grinned when he saw who it was from. His favorite healer at St. Mungo's. 

James saw the grin on his friends face and asked, "Whose it from, padfoot? Secret lover you haven't told us about?" He's wiggled his eye brows at him before Lily hit him on the head. "Ow! That hurt woman!" She just shook her head at him before turning back to her breakfast.

Sirius laughed at them before opening his letter. 

Dear Sirius,

It's Louise McKinnon. There was a lady here, I didn't catch her name before she passed away. She gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Delphinus Lyra Black. She said Regulus was the father. You're her uncle, you should meet her and decide what to do with her. You're her closest family alive. She needs you. Hopefully when you come you can identify the woman. 

Hope your well.

Sincerely,

Louise McKinnon

His face paled considerably. Regulus had a kid that he would never get to meet because he died. Voldemort robbed him of this chance, and he was going to make sure he payed for it. He had a niece. Oh, Merlin. He slumped back in his chair. 

James and Lily shot each other worried looks. "Sirius, what is it?" Lily asked him gently. He handed her the letter , which James read over her shoulder. After they read it, they were all quiet. 

"We have to go. She needs me. I treated Reggie horrible for 9 years. The least I can do to make up for it is take care of his daughter." He told them quietly.

"Of course, mate. We'll help too. I'm sure Mommy and everyone all will as well." James said

He gave his friend a grateful smile, before exciting the kitchen to get ready.

~~~~

Godrics Hallow •August 18, 1981•

Giggles. That's what could be heard in the living room of the Potter's home. Two babies say on the floor playing with toys. One, was a baby boy with straight jet black hair and green eyes. The other, was a baby girl with wavy black hair and stormy grey eyes. Sirius felt a pang in his chest when he looked at Delphi, her nickname. She was only a year old, but she looked like Reggie. 

When he picked her up from the hospital, he nearly cried when he saw her. He'd seem Reg's baby pictures and he swears she looks like his twin. He loves her very much, but he refused to adopt her as his own. He calls himself uncle Sirius, or uncle Siri. Even padfoot. He might be the one raising her, but she's still Reg's child, not his. Still, he had smiled like an idiot when her fist word has been pafoo. He showed her off to everyone and proudly told everyone that she was his little niece. Her and Harry got along well with eachother, except for the occasional fight. She loved Lily, moony and prongs. She loved everyone. They were a family. His family. And he loved them all.

~~~~

Godrics Hallow •October 31, 1981•

"Lily! He's here! Take the kids and run!" James Potter yelled at his wife. Lily grabbed the kids and took them upstairs. She placed them in Harry's crib. She heard yelling and crashed coming from down stairs. She turned to her kids with tears streaming down her face. "Hey, shh. It's ok. Mommy loves you, aunt Lily loves you. Daddy loves you. Prongs loves you, so does moony and padfoot. You guys are so loved." She heard the spell, and then a thud on the floor. More tears came out. He was gone. He husband was gone. She heard him open the door and she stood in front of the crib.

"Stand aside and you shall live." He told her. 

" No, not Harry! Not Delphinus! Have mercy, please!" She begged him. He just laughed at her.

"I said stand aside, you silly girl, and I shall spare you." He told her impatiently. 

"No! Not the children, please!" She tried asking him again , but his patience was lost, and he killed her. The babies sat in the crib crying. 

The girl, he noticed, was holding the boys hand. Anyone else would have seen two babies crying, holding hands and had mercy on them. But not him. He didn't care. He was so close to achieving his goal. He just had to kill the boy.

The girl, he already decided, was going to live. She is a Black, after all. Her father had failed him, so she would be marked. Not the same as his death eaters, no. She would be different. He picked her up, carved a "s" on her hand. Now, she will always look upon her scar, and know he marked her. He would give her to his loyal death eaters to raise, and when she was old enough, she would stand proudly at his side.

He sat her on the floor, before turning to the boy. He wasted no time in casting the curse. But instead of killing the boy, it bounced off and turned to him. His last thought was cursing himself for being so foolish and pain everywhere, and then he was gone.

~~~~

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey •November 1, 1980•

Inside the little house, you could hear a baby waking up and start to cry. He was a small chubby baby with blonde hair. His crying woke up his mother, who came rushing to check on him. His father was already getting dressed for the day. She carried her baby down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she placed the little boy in his high chair.

Before she started on the breakfast, she went to put the milk bottles out. Instead of opening the door and having a clear step like usual, there was two babies laying there. With a shriek, she almost dropped the bottles on them. She quickly called her husband over, who reluctantly picked up the little boy while she grabbed the girl and the letter. When she saw who the letter was from, she instantly knew their life was going to change forever.

While those two babies were here, they had no idea people in the wizarding world were toasting to Harry Potter and spreading rumors about why they think You-Know-Who let Delphinus Black live and why he didn't attempt, or successfully kill her.

A/N: Hi! I would like to earn you in advance that the first few chapters after this are really similar to the actual books. The whole story won't be like that, though! Sorry for the grammar errors!

Hope you like it!!

(I do not own the Harry Potter series!) Just going to write this once so I don't have to add it to every chapter.


	2. Chapter One

Number 4 Privet Drive •June 23, 1991•

Delphinus Black was proud to say that she was the farthest thing from normal, thank you very much. She was proud of this, because if she was normal, she'd be like the Dursley's. No, she's more like her cousin, Harry. He isn't really her cousin, just like she's not actually related to the Dursley's. She still sees him as her cousin though, if not a brother. 

Number 4 Privet Drive hadn't changed much in 10 years. In fact, the only thing that had changed was the pictures. What used to be pictures of what looked like a beach ball with bright colors, was now a young boy who looked very much like his father. You could see pictures of him on his first day of school, his birthdays or even playing his games. Even some with his parents, or Aunt Marge. 

Even with all these photos, there was no sign that two other children lived there. Yes, Delphinus Black and Harry Potter were still there. Currently, they were in the cupboard underneath the stairs. It was a small space, just barely able to fit them both. They had a single twin bed squished in there, which they shared, and the rest of their stuff, which wasn't a lot.

The two of them were both small and skinny for their age. Perhaps it had to do with their lack of food, sleeping in a small space and wearing clothes too big for them. Way too big for them.

Delphi had long, wavy black hair, stormy grey eyes and was short. She had sharp features and was very pretty, even if she was dressed horribly. Harry had straight black hair, bright green eyes that he said were girly, and big round glasses that had tape holding them together.

They were currently cuddled up together in their small bed. Delphi was already awake, letting her thoughts roam free. She hated it there. The Dursley's mistreated her and Harry. They were forced to be slaves, doing all the cooking, cleaning and anything else that needed to be done. When they were punished, they were locked up in their cupboard without any meals. Now, they weren't fed properly in the first place, so punishment like that really isn't good for their health. Then again, neither is sleeping cramped up in a cupboard. 

She cuddled up closer to Harry, trying to get more warmth. Even at the end of June, it was still cold in their little cupboard. While she was shifting, she moved her hand to look at it closer. Right on the top on her hand, was a "S." It covers almost the whole thing. She remembered asking her Aunt Petunia where she got it from. She simply said, 'In the car crash when Harry's parents died. And don't ask questions!" She had snapped at her. Harry had got a similar "talking to" when he asked. He has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It's the only thing he likes about his appearance.

She could hear her uncle's alarm going off upstairs, so she got up to start breakfast. Her and Harry switch off days for who has to get started first. They both used to get up at the same time, but Dudley had complained about the noise. She had almost scoffed aloud. They were quiet! He's the one that sounds like an elephant walking down the stairs. She had told Harry this and he almost choked on his milk. They had both gotten a 2 day punishment for making a mess and insulting Dudley. 

She put on an old pair of socks with holes on the toes, and quickly brushed through her. She walked quietly to the kitchen, and took out the food. She grabbed eggs, bacon and sausages. She got started, careful not to let anything burn. There would be trouble for that, especially since today is Dudley's birthday. Normally, there would have been some huge breakfast, but Aunt Petunia wanted to take him for a fancy lunch later on today.

She could hear someone walking down the stairs, so she hurried up with the sausages. Her aunt walked into the kitchen and glared at her. "You better not burn anything. It's Dudley's birthday and I will have nothing less than perfect for him since he is perfect." She sternly told her. Her aunt was a bony woman with thin lips and a sour face. She had a very long neck, which came in handy since she spent a good amount of her time peeking over her neighbors fences. She was very nosy. 

She was about to make a sarcastic comment about Dudley being perfect, when her favorite cousin came in. "You boy! Get started on the bacon and don't you dare let it burn! Now!" She yelled at him. He hastily made his way over to the oven to get started. He gave his favorite cousin a small smile, before carefully watching the food. Delphi had always been the better cook out of the two, she burned way less stuff.

She was in the process of making eggs, when her other cousin came in. He was had blonde hair, blue eyes, very little neck and he was very large. He walked over to the table where all his presents were. His mother noticed him and her face split into a huge smile.

"Duddykinns! Today is your special day. We have the most perfect day planned for you. We're going to the zoo a-." He didn't even let her finish. 

"How many presents are there?" He rudely asked, while flopping himself on a chair. The chair gave a creak and nearly cracked underneath his wait. Delphi noticed he didn't even pay it any attention, but his mother gave the chair a slightly worried look before turning her attention back to Dudley. 

"There's 36, pumpkin. I counted them myself." She told him proudly. That was clearly the wrong thing to say, as his face grew red. Delphi had just finished the eggs when she noticed Dudley stand up and throw one of his presents. 

"36? 36? But last year- last year I had 37!" He exclaimed. He was breathing heavy with just that one sentence. Delphi couldn't help but let out a small scoff when he said this. Harry shot her a worried look but she didn't care. Dudley was acting like a spoiled brat, again. 

"Y-yes, but you haven't counted that big one from Aunt Marge. And we'll buy you another 2 presents when we're out today. How is that, sweetheart?" His mother asked him. Delphi was used to this already, it happened all the time. If he doesn't get what he wants the first time, he cries and puts on a big show until he gets it. 

Dudley looked like he couldn't understand what was just told to him. "So I'll have 30..30.." He trailed off as he looked at his presents. 

"You'll have 39, sweetums." Aunt Petunia told him as she started in on her breakfast. That's another thing about Dudley. He was very dumb. Her aunt insisted he was holding back so all the other students don't look so bad. Delphi swears she cracked a rib from laughing so hard when she heard that. That had earned her one of the longest punishments she could ever remember. Harry had been laughing too, just quietly. He wasn't punished for that, thankfully. The only thing that held her back from making snarky comments here and there was Harry. She didn't want him to get in trouble because of her. So, she held her tongue as best as she could.

They all ate their breakfast rather quietly after that, except for Uncle Vernon's little comments about the morning paper. After breakfast, Harry and her started washing the dishes. She was humming quietly to herself, when she felt Harry poke her. 

"Look. Aunt Petunia looks really mad. What do you reckon happened?" He asked her, looking towards the living room. She turned around and followed his gaze. He was right. Her aunt's face was more sour than usual and she looked pretty upset. She turned around to face them, and they quickly turned the other way. 

"I don't know. Maybe Marge has gotten sick is something. Then again, I don't reckon Aunt Petunia would look that upset. She tries to hide it, but she doesn't like Marge." She told Harry quietly. It was true. Aunt Marge had these large dogs that would slobber all over the floor when they came over. Aunt Petunia really didn't like it. Normally, Delphi wouldn't really risk it, because of the way her aunt treats her, but she really hates Marge. So, she took to making extra comments whenever Marge was here because her aunt never punished her as badly for it. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before their aunt walked back into the kitchen. She still had that extra sour look to her face. "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figgs broken her leg. She can't take them." She said, tilting her head towards Delphi and Harry. 

Delphi saw the small look of hope flicker across her cousins face, before he attempted to keep his face emotionless. He's really bad at it. Delphi, on the other hand, listened closer. 

"Well, what about Marge? Can't she take them? Or your friend? Yvonne?" Her uncle asked worriedly. She saw the horror that crossed his face when he was told the news. She smirk mentally. He probably thinks he'll end up having to take them. She could definitely hope. The chances were seeming higher. Dudley was even paying close attention to the conversation. Well, as close as someone as simple minded as him could. 

Her aunt narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't be silly. Marge hates those two. And Yvonne is on a vacation." She told him. Like she had thought, the chances of her and her cousin going to the zoo, were looking better. 

"You could just leave us here." Harry tried. She snorted. That was likely. 

Their aunt actually paled at the thought. "And come home to to find the house in ruins?" She she asked them sharply. Delphi felt that was a little dramatic, but she didn't say that. 

Her cousin looked at them like they were crazy. "We won't blow up the house." He grumbled. 

"I might." Delphi added for a frantic effect. They were ignored though. They were used to it though. She shot her cousin a glance, who was looking hopeful at the small chance of going to the zoo. She couldn't really blame him, though. They were almost never allowed out of the house. 

"I suppose we could just take them with us...and leave them in the car." "That car is new! They aren't sitting in it alone!" The debate kept going. Finally, Dudley lost his patience. 

He screwed up his face and let out fake sobs."I-i do-don't want t-them to go! Th-th-they a-always ruin every-everything!" He wailed. Oh no. She thought with a groan. This was gonna be a while.

~~~~

The Zoo

Half an hour later, Delphinus found herself in the back seat of her uncle's car with both her cousins on either side of her. Neither her nor Harry could really believe their luck. They were going to the zoo for the first time in their lives. Sure, something was bound to go wrong, it usually does, but they would enjoy it while they could. 

Her uncle had pulled them aside before they left. Neither him or their aunt was pleased with the arrangement, but they had no other choice. "Now you listen here, the both of you. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Now get in." Harry had tried to argue that he wasn't going to do anything, but she knew it was a lost cause, so she hadn't tried to argue. Strange things just happened around them and there wasn't really an explanation for it. 

Once at the zoo, Delphi stayed close to Harry. She didn't want Dudley to get bored and start hitting them for fun, so they stayed further behind.

They passed all sorts of animals. Her favorite, had been the dolphins. They passed a gorilla that Harry had said looked like Dudley. They had both laughed at that. They were having a good time. When they stopped for ice cream for Dudley, the lady had asked what her and Harry had wanted before they could leave. They bought them both a cheap lemon pop. The cousins agreed that it wasn't even that bad. And at lunch, when Dudley threw a fit because his sundae didn't have enough ice cream on it, his parents bought him a second one and she and Harry were allowed to share the first. 

She figured they should have known their good day wouldn't last long. After lunch, the group headed towards the reptile house, something she was excited about. She thought snakes were awesome. 

She spotted a small tank with little snakes. "I'm going to go over there and see the snakes." She told her cousin. He nodded and walked towards his other cousin. 

She made her way towards the snakes. There were about five small snakes. They were slithering around, snapping at each other. She hoped the snakes wouldn't be locked up for their whole lives, it wasn't fair to them. They deserved to be free. Slowly, the snakes all raised up and looked out the glass behind her. She followed their gaze and noticed Harry in front of a huge snake who was staring at Harry. She also saw Dudley running towards him. 

"Dad! Look! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He yelled, before he pushed Harry out of the way. What happened next was so fast no one saw it coming. One second Dudley was leaning against the glass, and the next he was falling into the exhibit. 

The glass, it was gone. Delphi quickly ran towards harry to help him up. "Are you ok, Harry? Ooo, look! The snake is escaping!" She pointed out to her cousin, who was laughing at Dudley. She saw the snake slither out, hiss at Harry, who hissed back, and leave. She stood there as confused as ever, while everyone else was going crazy with the snake loose. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia was yelling at the zoo keeper while Dudley was crying. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, was glaring at them. No doubt he saw Harry laughing. She gulped. This had, no doubt in her mind, probably earned them their longest punishment.

(A/N: Hey guys! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter Two

Number 4 Privet Drive •July 24, 1991•

Just like she had predicted, the zoo incident had earned them their longest punishment yet. After a week, their Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had started giving them a piece of cheese and bread each to eat every day. They wouldn't let them starve to death, they had said it would make them look bad. They were forced to stay in their cupboard for a whole month, with the exception of showering, using the restroom, and school.

While her and Harry were locked up, they tried to come up with an explanation for the glass vanishing. Sure, they could see Dudley breaking it if he had tapped it too hard, but it didn't shatter. It completely vanished. She felt the Dursley's were being too calm about the glass disappearing. In fact, whenever something strange happened that didn't have an explanation, they were mad, sure, but they'd never completely freak out over it. Like they already knew how it had happened. They'd punish her and Harry for it though. Like it was their fault it happened. Now, that's understandable. The Dursley's liked blaming them for everything bad that happened, but this was different. They seemed to really think it was their fault. When she had to explain this to Harry, he told her it was a possibility that the Dursley's knew something and weren't telling them, but there was no way they would tell them and she should just let it go. She scoffed at that, but had agreed to let it go, for now.

Once they were allowed out, school had already ended. She would have been more upset over that, if school had been better. But it wasn't. The kids were mean, and liked to torment and beat up her and Harry. The teachers were also rude and they didn't learn much from them. Overall, school sucked. She hoped next year would be better. They weren't going to a school with Dudley, so that would be a plus. The kids at this school hadn't liked her or Harry because Dudley didn't, and no one wanted to go against him and his gang. Next year, she was determined for her and Harry to have a better year. 

While Harry was making breakfast for the Dursley's, she was dying some of Dudley's old clothes. He noticed she wasn't cooking, and looked at her. "What is that?" He asked her, wrinkling his nose , most likely at the smell. 

She gave him a sad look. "Its some of Dudley's old clothes. I'm dying it grey, the school requires us to wear grey. Aunt Petunia reckons it'll look just like everyone else's when it's done." She told him doubtfully. She did not think that they would look like everyone else. 

Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "Yeah, and I reckon we'll look like we're wearing bits of old elephant skin!" He's exclaimed, but then quickly covered his mouth. Delphi, on the other hand, wasn't able to hold in her laugh. It was true, but she hadn't looked at it that way. They would look like they were wearing old elephant skin. Her aunt glared at her when she noticed her laughing, so she quickly stopped. No point in getting in trouble this close to Harry's birthday. She wanted to be able to spend it with him, so he wouldn't be alone.

When they all sat down to eat, she finally saw what Dudley was wearing. He was wearing his new school uniform. His uniform had a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, a straw boater, and a gnarled cane. She tried very hard, but she couldn't help it. She roared with laughter at him. Now, she knew everyone was looking at her, but she couldn't stop. She laughed until she couldn't breathe. When her laughter died down into chuckles, she looked up around her. It wasn't a pretty sight. Then again, looking at the Dursley's never is. Her uncle's face was dark red and he was glaring at her. Dudley, looked like he couldn't understand why she was laughing, which made her want to laugh again. Her aunt, had her sour expression turned on her with narrowed eyes. She looked at Harry last. He was smiling slightly, but looked nervous. She couldn't blame him. 

After what felt like hours, but what was probably only a few seconds, someone finally spoke. "Go in your cupboard right. Now!" Here uncle yelled at her. Her aunt got up, grabbed her wrist, and basically dragged her to their cupboard. She gave her one last glare, before shutting the door. 

She threw herself on the bed. Prefect. She had to ruin her chances of getting to spend Harry's birthday with him. Their birthdays were never celebrated, or a made a big deal like Dudley's, but she still wanted to be with him. She didn't want him to feel all alone. She wanted to do everything she could to make it a good day, and now she blew it. She groaned. If only she had fought harder not to laugh, then she wouldn't be in this situation. Oh, well. What's done is done. Maybe she'd be able to convince Aunt Petunia to let her out for just that day. She'd do more chores, spend extra time in the cupboard, really anything so she could spend the day with Harry. She sighed. She knew her chances were small. Especially since she had laughed at their "perfect little angel." If she had done anything else, she might have been able to convince them, but for this, it was nearly impossible. They simply were not going to let this go, that's for sure.

In the kitchen, she could hear an argument going on. It was over who was going to get the mail. In the end, Harry had been forced too. She snorted. Of course it would have been him. She heard him walk by, giving the door a little tap on his way. They'd always done that. When one of them was locked in the cupboard, the other would tap the door while they passed by. She likes to think it was them reminding each other they were there. She had no idea the what the actual reason he did it was. 

Normally, he would have passed by already, but he hadn't. She opened the door a little to see what he was doing. What she saw confused her. Why was Harry bothering to read the mail for? And why did he look so astonished? Her questions were answered when he walked towards her, almost in a daze, and handed her a letter. He had another one just like he handed her in his own hand, with the other mail. Still with a dazed look, he walked back in the kitchen.

Speechless, she turned back to her own letter. Her aunt had taken away her library card after she gave a suggestion to Dudley about where he could stick his broken computer, so it couldn't be them asking for books back. She looked at the front and it read:

Miss D. Black

The Cupboard under the Stairs 

4 Privet Drive 

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the words were written in emerald green ink. There wasn't a stamp. Weird as these all were, none of those is what caught her attention. It was the fact that they knew where she slept. That was weird and creepy. She decided to finish her list of things it was, once she was done opening her letter.

She didn't pay much attention to the other side because she heard yelling. The Dursley's probably noticed Harry's letter. Once she opened it she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WI

That was all she was able to read, because someone had snatched the letter from her. While reading, she failed to notice the foot steps coming towards her were too heavy to have been Harry. Looking over, she saw Dudley with her letter, and Harry trying to grab it from him. She got up, ready to help, when he started yelling. "Mum! Dad! She got one too! The freak with the weird name got one." He roared. Instantly, his parents came rushing through the kitchen door. What they saw, was probably the most awkward sight ever. Harry was grabbing onto Dudley's forearms, trying to hold his wrists still. Delphinus was on top of Dudley's back, trying to reach over and grab the letter. Dudley, was squished in between them, trying and failing to rip his wrists free. It would have been easy for him, as Harry's so skinny, but it was near impossible with her on his back trying to snatch the letter back. 

Once his parents for over the shock of the sight, Uncle Vernon rushed forward, grabbed Harry around the waist, and threw him off Dudley. She was still holding on, trying to grab the letter, but he started flapping his arms around all wild, nearly whacking her in the face. Her uncle quickly grabbed her and nearly had to pry her off of him. Once he had, he grabbed the letter from Dudley. "You two! Cupboard. Now! Dudley, go to your room so your mother can check you for possible injuries. " He said, slightly breathless. No one tried to argue with him. 

She grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him in the cupboard. They say down, and she picked up the envelope. She turned to Harry. "They had our cupboard on the address. There was no mistake it was for me. Who would know something like that, though?" She asked him quietly. The last thing they needed was for their aunt and uncle to hear them talking.

Her cousin looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I dunno, Delphi. But if they know about our cupboard, then they should know we didn't get to read our letters, right?" He asked hope fully. She thought about that. If they know where they sleep, them surely they should know they didn't open their letters...right?

~

Later on that day, her uncle did something he never had before, he visited her and Harry in their cupboard. The moment he squeezed through the door, he started getting questioned. 

"Where's our letter?" 

"Who's writing to us? "

They asked at the same time. She was suspicious about the way her aunt and uncle seemed to be scared that her and Harry received those letters. 

"No one is writing to you. It was address by mistake. Now ab-" He started, but was cut off. 

"It wasn't a mistake! It had our cupboard on it!" They yelled together. 

"Silence!" He roared. A couple of spiders fell from the ceiling and landed in her hair. She quickly shook them off. She liked spiders, but that doesn't mean she wants them in her hair. 

Her uncle looked around, as if noticing just how small the cupboard was. "Yes. Er, well about this cupboard, your aunt and I have decided that you two are getting quite too big for it. We've decided to give you two Dudley's second bedroom." He told them with a pained smile. 

With that, he told them to pack up all their stuff and move upstairs. It only took one trip to get all their stuff moved. She put her stuff on the floor by the bed, and looked around. The room had a single twin mattress that their Uncle had brought up from their cupboard. The room was mostly full of Dudley's old and broken toys. Most of the stuff he had broken within a few weeks of receiving it. She didn't care about any of it, though, because something else has caught her attention. Their was a shelf full of books. They were the only thing in the room that looked like they'd never been touched. Not surprising. With a squeal, she got up and rushed to the books. She heard her cousin chuckle behind her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She actually had books to read again! She quickly grabbed a book of her liking, at sat down, letting herself get lost in the pages of the book. 

~~~~ July 29

During the next few days, more and more letters had arrived. On Saturday, things started to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters found their way into the house. They were rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While their uncle called different places, trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia had shredded their letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you and him this badly? Dudley asked her in amazement. 

She glared at him. "I don't know. We haven't gotten to read any of the letters, have w- if you poke me with that stick one more time I'm going to shove it u-" She got cut off by Harry putting a hand over her mouth. While chuckling, he shoved her outside so she could pull the weeds. She was getting very annoyed. Couldn't the Dursley's take a hint? Obviously whoever was sending the letters, wants them to be read by her and Harry. She could only hope that whoever was sending the letters would keep trying until they were able to get a hold of one.

~~~~ July 30

On Sunday morning, Delphinus felt her uncle was in the best mood she'd seen him in since the letters started arriving. He looked tired and ill, but still happy. She glared at him when it hit her why he was in such a chirpy mood. He was eating biscuits while her and Harry were finishing the plates.

Her uncle gave a chuckle and picked up another biscuit. "Fine day, Sunday. Honestly, there is no better day. Know why, Dudley?" He asked him. She looked over at him. He had good stuffed in his mouth, so he shook his head no. 

Harry, she noticed, had a sad expression on his face. "Because there's no post on Sundays?" He asked our uncle. She knew Harry was hoping the same thing as her. Whoever kept writing them, wasn't going to stop until her and Harry had read their letters. 

Her uncle's face split into a huge smile. "Right you are, Harry! Right you are!" He said picking up another biscuit. "No post on Sundays. Not a single bloody letter today!" She was about to remind him he was expecting a huge check in the mail, when something came whizzing out of the fireplace and hit him across the head. Everyone just say staring at it for a second, before thirty or forty more letters came rushing out as well. 

Soon, letters were flying freely out of the fireplace. Her cousin was jumping in the air trying to catch a letter, while her uncle tried to grab him. "OUT! GET OUT!" He yelled at all of them.

The other two Dursleys went running out into the hall. Her cousin was struggling against her uncle. She had to act fast. She quickly grabbed a letter, and shoved it in her shirt, she let it fall to the waste band of her pants, before she tucked it in her belt. She then rushed forward to try to grab her uncle off of Harry. He grabbed them both around the stomach, and carried them out into the hallway where Dudley and Aunt Petunia were hiding. 

Unlucky for her, when he grabbed her he must've felt the letter. He quickly snatched the part that was sticking out of the bottom of her shirt, and tore it up. He looked murderous.

"That's it." He said breathlessly. "I want you all back here in five minutes! We're going away, somewhere far, so they can't find us. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing, that no one dared to argue. Not even her, who usually would have definitely argued. 

Ten minutes later, they had broken through the boarded up door, and we're in the car speeding down the road. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat. Her uncle had hit him round the head for hold in them up by trying to pack his television and computer in his bag. She had packed only her clothes, not any books. She didn't want to hold them up and make the situation worse.

They drove and drove. Her aunt hadn't even dared ask where they were going. Every now and then he would take a sharp turn. Every time he did this, he would mutter, "Shake 'em off. Shake 'em off." She was getting bored. She missed her books. She should have brought some. If only she had known Dudley would take so long, she would have grabbed a few. She snuggled up closer to Harry. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She hoped wherever they were going, the letter people would still be able to find them. 

Some time later, she woke up hearing her uncle's voice. "Found the perfect place! Come on!" He told them happily. She got out, grabbed Harry's hand, and looked around. They seemed to be in the middle of the forest. It was very cold. She stood closer to Harry. Reluctantly, they followed Uncle Vernon.

Suddenly, he came to a stop and pointed out into the sea. She could see a very large rock with a miserable looking snack perched on top of it. Her uncle looked oddly happy at the sight. "Storm forecast for tonight!" He said, looking around him." And this kind man has agreed to lent us his boat." 

A toothless old man came up to them. With a grin, he pointed to an old rowing boat. Once Uncle Vernon had explained he already had some rations, they all got in and he started to row them towards the small shack. 

She was freezing. The icy water splashed them and the rocking boat wasn't helping. She realized, with Dudley grumbling next to her about a tv show he would be missing, that tomorrow was Harry's 11th birthday. She groaned. Of course it was. She wanted to be able to try and have a little bit of fun with him for his special day. Oh, well. She thought, as she griped Harry's hand tighter. At least they'd be together.

After what felt like hours to her, they finally reached the small shack. The way up was slippery and she nearly fell when she stepped out of the boat. The inside smelled horrible, and there were only two rooms. The wind rushed through the gaps in the walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty.

Her uncle's rations turned out to be a banana and a packet of crisps, each. When they were done with their food, Uncle Vernon and Harry tried to get a fire started with the bags, while her and her aunt searched for blankets. Once they found some, her aunt made a bed out of the couch for Dudley, and took almost all of the other blankets upstairs for herself and her husband. That left Delphinus and Harry the two smallest and thinest blankets left, and the softest part of the floor they could find to curl up on. 

As the storm raged on, she couldn't sleep. Her and Harry were cuddled up, trying to stay warm. Dudley's snores were drowned out by the rolls of thunder which neared midnight. She looked over at Dudley's watch and saw that Harry would be 11 in ten minutes. She turned towards Harry. "My big boy is going to be 11 soon." She teased. He rolled his eyes, but still had a small smile. 

"Do you think the Dursley's will remember? Six minutes to go." He told her, while counting down the minutes to his birthday.

"Honesty? No, but at least you have me. 5 minutes to go. Where do you think the letter people are?" She asked with a small grin. 

"Hopefully someplace warm. Do you think if the roof fell in on us it'd be warmer? 4 minutes." He replied, shivering slightly. 

"Funny. Did you think that's the rain slapping against the wall? 3 minutes. She asked worriedly. 

"I dunno. Do you hear those cracking noises? 2 minutes left." He asked her, looking at the walls. 

"Yes. But maybe the house will be so full of letters when we get back, we'll be able to grab one. 1 minute to go." She said hopefully.

"Yeah, that's true. Do you reckon we should wake up Dudley just to annoy him? 30 seconds to go!" He asked mischievously. She nodded, smiled and stood up. She looked at the watch, then back at Harry. 

"Five." They counted together. "Four." She mover closer to Dudley. "Three." Her cousin sat up to get a better view. "Two!" The banging outside for louder. "One!"

BOOM!


	4. Chapter Three

She jumped at the noise. Someone was knocking at the door. BOOM! They knocked again. She ran over by Harry, who held her close. Dudley jerked awake at the noise. 

"Where's the canon?" He asked stupidly, causing Delphinus to snicker at him, despite what was happening. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them. She turned around and saw her uncle come running into the room with a rifle in his hands. 

"Who's there?" He shouted at the door. "I warn you, I'm armed!" She honesty felt whoever was outside wasn't going to care about that, but she kept her mouth shut, and continued staring at the door. 

It was silent for a moment. Before-

CRASH!

The door was hit so hard, that it broke off and swung clear off its hinges and with a thud, it landed on the floor. A very large man was standing in the doorway. She couldn't see his face because it was covered by his wild mess of his hair and beard. She could just make out his eyes, they looked like little black beetles under all his hair. 

She watched him squeeze his way through the hut, before bending down and picking the door up, and then fitting it back in its place. The storm outside quieted a little. He turned to look at all of them. 

"Couldn't make meh a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's been a long journey...." The giant trailed off. He made his way over to the couch, where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, ya great lump." The strange man told him. Her cousin gave a squeak, and ran to hide behind his mother, who was hiding behind her uncle in fear. They were standing in the corner, as far away from the man as they could be. He sat down and she saw the couch sag underneath his weight. 

She saw the man look around, and notice her and Harry. He got a huge smile. "An' there's Harry an' Delphi! The last time I saw yer you was both just babies!" He told them happily. "Harry, yer look like yer dad, but you've got yer mom's eyes. Delphi you look almost exactly like yer dad!" He informed them. She brightened at that. Did he know her parents when they were alive? What were they like? She had so many questions for him. The main one being, how did he find them way out here, and what was he doing here?

Her uncle made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir. you are breaking an entry!" He shouted at the stranger. Honestly, she felt that was fair. He did just break in and ask for tea. 

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," the giant said. He reached over the couch and grabbed her uncle's gun. He twisted it like a pretzel and then threw it across the room. She was amazed. He had twisted that like it was rubber! She turned back to him and noticed Harry doing the same. 

"Anyway, Harry, a very Happy birthday too you!" He said, turning his back on the Dursley's." I got summat fer yeh. Afraid I might've sat on it at some point, but I reckon it'll taste the same." From inside of a pocket on his coat, he pulled out a slightly squashed box, and handed it to Harry.

She watched her cousin open the box with trembling hands. Inside the box was a sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it with green icing. She noticed the writing looked a little messy. He must have made it himself, she thought to herself.

Here cousin looked up at the man. She could see his confused face. "Who are you?" He asked. She let out a snicker. And they say she's the rude one. 

"I would have thought you'd at least say thank you. Where are your manners?" She teased him. He slightly glared at her while the man chuckled. 

"Its aright, it's true I haven't introduced myself. My name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You can call me Hagrid." He told them proudly. He held out his hand for them to shake. When he shook her hand, her whole arm moved up and down. She saw Harry's arm do the same. 

"So how about that tea, hmm?" He asked, looking around. He saw their fireplace and he snorted. Her uncle had tried to burn their crisp packets. Because of how damp it was, a fire wouldn't start. 

Hagrid bent over in front of the fireplace, she couldn't see what he was doing but a few seconds later, he sat back up and there was a roaring fire lit. It filled the whole shack with light and warmth. Delphi immediately moved closer, trying to get rid of the cold that lingered. 

She watched Hagrid as he pulled stuff out of his pockets. A copper kettle, several chipped mugs, a pack of sausages, and a bottle of amber liquid that he drank a little from, before he started cooking the sausages. Soon the whole shack was filled with the smell of sausages. Her stomach growled from hunger.

Once he took the slightly burned sausages from the fire, Dudley start to fidget. Her uncle noticed. "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley!" He told him sharply, glaring at them. 

Hagrid, in return, chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need anymore fatten, Dursley! Look at these two! They're practically skin and bone! Yer been starvin' them! You just wait until Dumbledore hears about this!" He said harshly. Delphinus was greatly surprised by the harshness in his voice. He seems to genuinely care about her and Harry. She wasn't used to that, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. 

He passed over a few sausages to her and Harry. After thanking him, they both immediately ate them, not caring that they were extremely hot, because they were so hungry. She'd never tasted something so wonderful. She rolled her eyes. Harry was still staring at the giant rather rudely. She elbowed him gently. He groaned and glared at her. She smiled innocently at her favorite cousin. He just rolled his eyes, turning his attention back on Hagrid. 

"I'm sorry, but we still don't quite know who you are?" Harry asked him curiosity, trailing off towards the end. She noted his statement came out more like a question.

He drank some tea before answering. "Its like I said before, you can call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, yer both know all about Hogwarts." He said. 

Her and Harry shared a look. "Er, sorry, but no. Delphi and I don't know anything about it." Harry replied. 

Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry!" She said quickly, not wanting the giant to be upset with them. 

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursley's again. They had shrank back into the shadows when Hagrid looked at them. "Its them who should be sorry! I knew neither of yeh were gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeah wouldn't know about Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Didn't either of yeh wonder where yer parents learnt it all?" 

"All what?" Her and Harry asked curiously. She felt this was the thing the Dursley's had been hiding from them. 

"ALL WHAT?" Thundered Hagrid. "Now wait jus' one second!" He leapt to his feet. I'm his anger, she felt he seemed to be bigger than ever. The Dursley's were cowering, and they moved back further against the wall. 

"Do yer mean ter tell me," she heard him growl at the Dursley's, "that this boy and girl-that they don't know abou'- about ANYTHING?" 

For some reason, she felt he wasn't talking about stuff that they would normally learn. Harry, it seems, felt differently. 

"We know some things." He said, sounding slightly offended. "We can, you know, so math and stuff. If course, Delphi knows more than be, but that's just because she's smarter than me." He explained, but Hagrid simply waved it away.

"I meant about our world. Yer parent's world. Your world. Both of you." He said. 

She was intrigued. What world? What was he talking about? She was about to ask, but Harry did first. "What world?" 

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" He boomed. Her Uncle Vernon, who had gone her pale in her opinion, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'. Hagrid, however, ignored him. He was staring wildly at Harry. 

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "They're famous. You're famous." 

She was honestly surprised. Their aunt and uncle never said Harry's parents were famous. They were barely told anything about their parents. All she knew about hers was they were both dead. She only knew her father's name, Regulus. Her mother died giving birth to her. She still didn't know her name. She hoped Hagrid knew. 

"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Yeh don' know... neither of you...yeh don' know...." Heavier than his fingers through his hair , fixing them both with a bewildered stare. "Neither of yeh know what the are?" He said finally. 

Her uncle suddenly seemed to have found his voice. "Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy and girl anything!" He yelled. She snorted. She doubt Hagrid would listen. He seemed pretty ticked off about them not knowing whatever it is he's been talking about.

A braver man than her uncle would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when he spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told them what they are? You never told him what happened? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw him leave it, Dursley. An' you've kept it from em' all these years!" 

Suddenly, she got the feeling that something bad had happened to her, Harry and his parents before they came to stay with the Dursley's. She was nervous about what Hagrid would say, but she kept her face as interested as she could. 

"Kept what from us?" Harry asked. She could hear the eagerness in his voice. 

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Their uncle yelled with panic in his voice. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. 

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeah," he said, before turning towards her and Harry. "Delphi, Harry, yer a witch and wizard." There was a silence in the hut. Only the storm outside could be heard. She couldn't believe what she heard. In fact, she wouldn't have believed it, if the Dursley's didn't seem so scared by them finding out. They had no sense of humor, so she could feel this wasn't a prank done by them. She also doubted someone would willingly go through this storm, just to play a prank. So, that meant, it was true. She was still a little suspicious, of course, but she would hear him out.

The silence was broken by Harry. "We're a- we're a what?" He gasped, curiosity clear in his voice.

"A witch and wizard o' course," said Hagrid as he sat back down on the couch, which groaned and sagged noticeably lower. "An' thump in' good ones, I'd say, once yeah'vie trained up a bit. With a mum and dad like yours, Harry, how could you not be? Same goes to you with yer father, Delphi. Anyway, I reckon it's about time you both read yer letters." He informed them while reaching into his coat pocket. 

They both stretched our their hands when he pulled out two thick, yellow envelopes. On the front of hers, it read:

Miss D. Black

The Floor

Hut-On-The-Rock

The Sea

She opened it and read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Soc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Con fed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minevera Mcgonagall, 

Deputy Headmistress

Questions filled inside of her head. She wanted to know know where the school was located and how they were getting there. Just as she was about to ask, Harry said something first. "What does it mean, they await my owl?" He asked, face full of wonder. She wanted to laugh at that, but decided not to, because she wanted to know too. Even though she would have definitely asked something else first.

"Gallopin' gallons, that reminds me!" Hagrid said, clapping one of his very large hands to his forehead with enough force to break down the door again. Yet again, he was searching through his many pockets for something. After some digging around, he finally found what he was looking for. A large owl, and actual owl, a long quill and some rolled up parchment. She shared a look with Harry when he first pulled out the owl. She was sure the look he made matched hers. It was full of excitement and uncertainty. She turned her attention back to Hagrid. With his tongue between his teeth, he wrote a note that she read upside down because she was curious about what the owl was for. She's had an idea, though. It wasn't too difficult to piece together. He wrote:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry and Delphinus their letters. 

Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope your well.

Hagird

She watched as he rolled up his note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. He then came back looking like it was the most normal thing in the world. She saw Harry with his mouth hanging open. He caught her eye, and quickly shut it. She snickered quietly at him while he glared at her.

"Where was i?" Said Hagrid, but at that moment, their Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, stepped forward.

"They will not be going!" He exclaimed. Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like yerself try to stop him." He said. That caught her interest.

"A what?" Her and Harry asked together.

"A muggle," Hagrid repeated, "Its what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck that yeh both grew up in a family of the biggest muggles I ever laid eyes on." 

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," her uncle said, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Witch and wizard indeed!" Suddenly, she was mad. They knew and never told them! She glared at her aunt and uncle. 

"You knew about hs? You never told us anything!" Harry yelled at them.

Knew!" Their Aunt Petunia shrieked suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. 

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal. I haven't got a clue about your parents, girl, but I know they were just as freakish as the rest of them! And then, my sister and her husband went and got themselves blown up! Your parents were already dead, girl, and your uncle was sent to prison! There was no one left to take care of you-either of you, so we got landed with you!" She finished, breathing heavily.

Delphinus saw Harry had gone very white. She knew why. Her and Harry had always been told his parents died in a car crash, now they find out they were "blown up". She would have been upset too, had she been in his place. She glared at the Dursley's while she assumed Harry tried to find the words to say to their aunt and uncle. 

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" He yelled at them. Hagrid looked just as upset after hearing that. 

"A CAR CRASH?" Hagrid roared, jumping up so angrily that the Dursley's scuttled back further into the corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! An absolute scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name! And Delphi! She needs ter know too! She was there that night as well!" 

"But why do they know his name? What happened?" She asked Hagrid urgently, and she saw Harry nod his head in agreement to her questions. 

She saw the anger on Hagrid's face disappear. He suddenly looked anxious. "I never expected this." He said in a low, worried tone. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someone's gotta -- yeh both can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw the Dursley's a dirty look after he said that. 

Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it...." He trailed off. 

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows --"

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one really does. Except Dumbledore o'course." He explained.

"Why not?" Harry asked him, before she could.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" She suggested to him.

"Nah -can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, yeh guys. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. 

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew, Harry. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, you too, Delphi, on Halloween ten years ago. You were both just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an' --"  
Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway..."

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived. And Delphi, he let you live. He carved that scar into yer hand and didn't try to kill yeh. That's another big myst'ry. No one knows why he carved that into yer hand or why he let you live." 

She could almost feel the gears turning inside her head. He let her live. Suddenly, she could faintly remember someone talking to her, and lots of bright green light. She couldn't make out what the person was saying, or what they sounded like, but she could hear the talking. It sent a shudder through her body. 

Hagrid was watching them sadly. 

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. She jumped and felt Harry do the same beside her. She had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, both of you," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured -- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, yours too, girl, there's no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end --"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you -- one more word... "

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. She snickered at the effect of being threatened by magic seemed to have on him. 

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. 

Delphi, and Harry she assumed, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.

"But what happened to Vol--, sorry -- I mean, You-Know-Who?" She would have just said his name, but she didn't want to frighten Hagrid by saying it. 

"Good question, Delphi. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you, Harry. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful -- why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

There was a silence in the shack that followed his words. After a couple of minutes, she asked a question. "Hagrid? Is all that weird stuff that couldn't be explained, magic? Because a lot of odd stuff like that happened to us." She asked him, curiously. 

He gave a chuckle. "Yeh bet it is. Usually, before a witch or wizard has learned to control their magic, accidental magic occurs. Sometimes when their angry, scared , upset or any other strong emotion, something strange happened that they can't always explain. It's the magic, you see, responding to it." He explained. She felt this made a lot of sense. The weird stuff always had occurred whenever they were upset or something like that. 

"Just wait an' see, you'll learn all kinds of stuff at Hogwarts. Both of yeh will." He beamed at them. Unfortunately, it seemed like her uncle wasn't going down without a fight.

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "They are going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sort of rubbish -- spell books and wands and --" 

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! And try to stop a Black! Yer mad. Their names have been down ever since they were born. They are off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. They 'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" her Uncle Vernon yelled.

But, it seemed, he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley -- there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, she saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. She couldn't help it, she roared with laughter at the sight. 

She could just make out through her laughter, Uncle Vernon pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room. He cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. 

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." That sent her laughing again, just not as hard as before. She could hear Harry chuckling too.

Once their chuckles died down, Hagrid spoke again. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm -- er -- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff -- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" she asked him

"Oh, well -- I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- er -- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked him. 

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid, a little too loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." 

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to them.

"You can both kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." With that, her and Harry snuggled up underneath the coat, and she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the grammar errors! A lot of this dialogue was copied straight from the book because I couldn't get Hagrids character right. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❤


	5. Chapter Four

When she awoke, she felt warm. For a few seconds, she believed it was because they were back at Privet Drive and she was cuddled up next to Harry in their bed. However, when the memories from earlier came rushing through her head, she snapped opened her eyes. She smiled. She was laying next to Harry on the floor underneath Hagrid's large coat and said person was laying on the coach, which had sagged all the way to the ground underneath his weight. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth the coat provided. She felt herself start to drift back to sleep, when she heard Harry start mumbling to himself. She couldn't hear him clearly because she was half asleep and his words sounded all bunched up. She did, however, hear a loud noise. 

Tap! Tap! Tap! 

She heard Harry groan next to her while she sat up to see what the noise was. She spotted an owl tapping on the window trying to get in. Harry noticed too, and before she could do anything, he was on his feet opening the window. The owl flew in and dropped a newspaper on the floor by the couch. It then proceeded to peck Hagrid's coat. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" She heard Harry telling the owl. She remembered Hagrid mentioning that there might be some mice in the coat pockets. She should be crept out, but since it kept her warm last night, she wasn't about to start complaining. 

She left Harry to deal with the owl, while she woke up the giant on the couch. "Hagrid, there's an owl! He dropped off a newspaper. He's trying to eat your mice!" She yelled at him. He didn't even open his eyes, but he rolled over.

"Pay him." He grunted. She knew he was talking about his money, but she still wanted to mess with him.

"No, no. It's your newspaper, so you pay him." She saw Harry roll his eyes at her. Hagrid just look at her strangely, before he yawned. 

"Harry, give him five knuts." He told him. She blinked. 

"What are knuts?" Her and Harry asked together. She guessed he could be talking about the food, but he had said pay him. Like money.

He pointed towards his coat. "In their. There's a little pouch with coins. Give him five bronze ones." He explained. Harry grabbed the coat, and they started looking through the pockets. Hagrid's coat seemed to have hundreds of pockets. They searched and searched.

Finally, she pulled out a sack and heard what sounded like a bunch of coins inside. Harry held up the bag for Hagrid to see. After he nodded, they opened the bag. Inside, there were about a hundred of the weirdest coins she ever saw. There were silver ones, bronze ones and golden ones. She helped Harry find five of the bronze ones. Once she had five of them, she put them inside the little pouch the owl had tied to its foot and watched as it flew away. 

She turned around towards Hagrid when he yawned loudly. He stretched and sat up. "Best be off. Lots ter to today. Gotta head up ter London to buy all yer stuff fer school." 

Delphinus had been playing with a mouse that crawled out of Hagrid's coat after the owl left, when she realized something that made her pause. She look at Harry. He looked as if he just came to the same conclusion. 

"Er, Hagrid." He called. 

"Hmm?" He said, while he was putting on his shoes. 

She shared another look with Harry. "We, um, we don't have any money. "She said. 

"Yeah, and you heard Uncle Vernon last night, he said he won't pay for any of our stuff." Harry added. 

"Don't worry about that." Hagrid said, standing up. "Yer a Potter! And yer a Black! Yer family name might almost be gone, but the money isn't." 

"But if their house was destroyed-" Harry started saying, but was cut off by Hagrid.

"They didn't keep their money in the house! No, our first stop will be to Gringott's bank for wizards. Here Delphi, have a sausage, they're not bad cold. I wouldn't say no to some of that birthday cake, either, Harry." 

He handed her and Harry a sausage each and started cutting up Harry's cake. 

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked curiously while she bit a piece of her sausage. 

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, but just the one. Gringotts. It's run by Goblins." 

She nearly choked on her food. "Goblins?!" She half asked, half yelled at him.

"Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts o' course. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two, gettin' things from Gringotts- knows he can trust me, see." 

She nodded and went back to her food. She was excited to see a goblin. She wondered if they were creepy and ugly like the books described, or if they looked different. Of if they were tall, rather than short. She considered asking Hagrid, but she decided to wait and see for herself. 

When they were finished, Hagrid looked over at them. "Got everythin'? Come along then."

They followed him out to the rock. The sky was clear now and the water was calm. The boat Uncle Vernon borrowed was still there, flooded with water in the bottom from the storm. 

"Hagrid, how did you get here? There's only one boat." Harry asked. She looked around some more, and couldn't find another boat either. 

"I flew." Hagrid said simply. She snickered quietly when an image of Hagrid flying around London with fairy wings came into her mind. They both ignored her though. 

"Flew?"

"Yeah, but we'll be going back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got you two."

They all settled down into the boat. She noticed Harry looking at Hagrid strangely, like he was imaging something. It seemed the giant noticed too, he looked slightly uncomfortable. 

"Seems a shame ter row, though," he said, giving Delphinus another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter, speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not!" She said, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

She pulled out the mouse from her pocket and tapped Hagrid's shoulder. He looked at her. "He crawled out of your coat after the owl left." She told him quickly , hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for not returning it right away. He just smiled at her though. 

"Ah, it's alright! Yeh wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him fer a while for me, would ya?" He asked. She shook her head, and started feeding the mouse some left over sausage.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked suddenly. 

"Spells, enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say that there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. Probably like yours, Delphi. The Black family vault is protected pretty heavily." She felt pretty nervous at that. What if there really was a dragon by her vault? She really did not want to see one.

"And then yeh gotta find yer way around. Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the ground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Hagrid continued.

She thought over this while Hagrid started reading his paper. It sounded bloody scary. She made a mental note to keep on the look out for a dragon when she is near her vault. She wanted to ask Hagrid more questions, but she had learned from her uncle that people didn't like to be bothered when reading the paper. So, she went back to feeding the mouse. 

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual." She heard Hagrid mutter, and the sound of a page turning. 

She guessed Harry heard too and that was confirmed when he asked, "There's a Ministry of Magic?"

"'O' course," Hagrid replied. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" She asked, joining in on the conversation. 

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

Harry gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." He said, quickly folding up his paper. Just then, the boat came to a stop. They had reached the shore. She couldn't stop grinning as they climbed out onto the street, and started walking.

She noticed as people walked by, they all stared a lot at Hagrid as the trio made their way towards the station. Even if it was rude, she couldn't necessarily blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as everyone else, but he kept pointing at perfectly normal things and loudly saying, "See that, Delphi? Harry?Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" 

Hagrid" Harry said, panting a bit as they ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"  
She

"Well, that's what they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." She looked at him like he was crazy. 

"You'd like one?" She asked, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid! Ah, here we go."

They had stopped in front of the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry and Delphi so they could buy the tickets.

~

Once the train came to a stop, they all climbed out. Hagrid, who got lots of stares on the train, had to duck to get out. He had knitted something that looked like a circus tent, but for all she knew, it could be socks. He also got stuck in the ticket barrier. He must not be used to going the normal way, she thought to herself.

Once they were back on the streets, Hagrid spoke again. Her had been pretty quiet during the train ride. "Yeh still got yer letters?" 

"Yes." Harry called while she nodded. She pulled our her letter from her pocket and saw him doing the same. 

"Good!" Hagrid said. "There's a list of everything you need in there." She unfolded the second piece of paper she didn't have a chance to look at earlier, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

set glass or crystal phials

telescope set 

brass scales 

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She felt her stomach light up with excitement. Wands, brooms, and classes. She couldn't wait to buy her books and equipment. She wanted to be able to read through the books so she could know what to expect. 

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered, breaking her out of her thoughts. She thought about that. Surely the stores in London didn't sell wands or Dragon nice gloves. She looked up at Hagrid expectantly. 

"If you know where to go." He replied secretively. They continued walking for a few more minutes.

"This is it!" Hagrid said happily, coming to a stop. " The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place!" They had stopped in front of a small, old looking building. She had barely noticed it and wouldn't have given it a second look of Hagrid hadn't pointed it out. She looked at the people around them and came to the conclusion that the "muggle", as Hagrid called them, couldn't see it. Their eyes would look from one shop, skip the Leaky Cauldron completely, and look to the next. Just as she was about to ask Hagrid so he could confirm this, he led them inside.

A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter! I had to split this chapter up because it would have been way too long. Again sorry for the grammar mistakes! A lot of this is very similar to canon but once they get on the train, it'll change! 


	6. Chapter Five

When they stepped in the building, the first thing Delphinus noticed was the lack of people inside. She had been expecting something flashy for a famous place. She didn't mind, though. She still thought the place was awesome because it was for wizards. 

They went to walk further inside, but before they could, someone stepped in front of them. He had long, greasy hair, a hooked nose and was dressed in all black. He had black eyes like Hagrid's, but they weren't full of warmth like Hagrid's. He seemed bored. 

"Ah, Professor Snape! Sorry we're a bit late, muggle transportation isn't very fast." Hagrid explained. From the tightness in his voice, Delphinus got the feeling that Hagrid wasn't a big fan of Professor Snape. 

"Indeed. So, I take it from the confused looks on the children's faces, you did not mention me?" Professor Snape asked. He had a deep voice. Delphinus was curious as to why Hagrid would have needed to mention him. 

"Er, I was getting to that..." Hagrid trailed off. He seemed to be struggling with what to say, so Delphinus stepped in. 

"Hello, Professor. I'm Delphinus Black." She informed him and put her hand out for him to shake. He seemed surprised with this action, but accepted her hand shake anyways. 

"Ah, yes. Delphinus Black. Am I to assume then, that this is the Potter boy?" Delphinus noticed that when he said Harry's name, it came out more like a sneer. She was going to reply, but someone else spoke. 

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!" Some guy from the front of the place shouted. She was surprised when the whole place got quiet, and everyone turned to look at them. She felt slightly uncomfortable under all the attention, even if it was mostly on Harry. Professor Snape looked irritated and he looked at Delphinus. 

"Come, Miss Black. We need to get your school supplies. I do not fancy staying here while everyone loses their heads over seeing Potter." He said. She looked at Hagrid , who nodded at her. She waved at Harry who still looked shocked at the attention he was getting. She followed the Professor to the back door. They had just reached it when everyone seemed to stand up at once and rush towards Harry. She snickered quietly when everyone started fussing about him. 

Outside the pub, was a large brick wall. She stood there quietly as Professor Snape pulled out his wand. He tapped the bricks a few times, before stepping back. Her mouth fell open when slightly when the wall opened up. On the other side of it there were shops after shops lined up, and lots of people wearing funny clothes walking around. 

"Come on, Miss Black." The professor said, grabbing her hand. Delphinus followed him through the large crowd of people. Her eyes kept looking from shop to shop. They were in no way normal. They had weird words and things inside of them. Everything around her seemed bright and colorful. It made her more excited to know she would get to buy some of this stuff she was seeing. 

She stopped looking around when they stopped in front of a large, silver building. The thing that stood out the most to her, was a large sign. It read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there. 

Delphinus felt a shiver go through her body reading that. She felt nervous about having to go in because of the dragons. She looked up at Professor Snape. 

"Excuse me Professor, but do I have to go in? I don't feel like getting burned alive by a dragon today." She explained. He looked down at her. She noticed he didn't look irritated like she half expected him to. 

"You know your father didn't like dragons either." He told her in a softer tone than he used with Hagrid. Her eyes widened. 

"You knew my father, sir?" She asked him. He nodded his head. He looked pained for a moment, before he cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Anyways, yes you have to go in. I am not a Black, you see, so I cannot enter the vault. So, come along." He grabbed her hand again, and led her inside the building before she could try to find a way out of it. 

Inside there weren't many people, but there were plenty of what she assumed to be goblins. She grinned at them. They were short and ugly. They had rather long fingers and noses. She waved at one who glared at her. She laughed when he fell over from shock. 

"Here we are." She heard Professor Snape say as they stopped in front of a desk. The goblin behind it had to sit on a stack of books to be seen over it. He had a sour look on his face. 

"Yes?" The goblin asked. She waved at him. He ignored her, though. 

"Miss. Black here would like to make a withdraw from her vault." Professor Snape said. The goblin glanced at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to glare at her. She didn't care. He had rudely ignored her when she waved at him. 

"This is the Black child?" He sneered. She rolled her eyes at his rudeness. 

"Yes, she is. You're welcome to take a blood sample of you want proof." Professor Snape offered. She rose her eyebrows at him. Blood? Really? Why couldn't he just offer to do some sort of wizardy thing to get proof. 

"No, that won't be necessary. An alarm will go off if anyone who is not a Black attempts to step in their vault." The goblin said simply. She was glad. She did not feel like having her blood taken. 

"Very well then." Professor Shape said. The goblin looked over his shoulder to another goblin that was behind him. 

"Lakewood! Take Miss. Black to her vault." He told him. The goblin nodded, and walked off. They followed him to a cart that was positioned at an entrance. She stepped in and sat down while the other two did the same. Right before they took off, she saw Harry walk in with Hagrid. She waved at him when he caught her eye. She didn't get to see if he waved back or not, because the cart took off. 

They went down for miles and miles. The speed of the cart causing the cold air to hit her in the face. She felt slightly sick. After what seemed like hours later, they finally came to a stop. Delphinus got out slowly. She struggled slightly to keep her breakfast down. 

"Here we are. Vault 238." The goblin exclaimed. He stepped forward and pulled out a weird looking key. He put it in the keyhole, and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight. There were thousands of strange little coins and expensive looking jewelry. She stepped inside and no alarm went off. 

"Here." Professor Snape handed her a pouch. He explained the money to her and how much it was worth. He told her which ones to grab and how much. Once she had all the money she would need, they got back in the cart. She hadn't taken any of the jewelry. She felt there was no need for any of it yet. 

~~~

"So, where to first?" Delphinus asked her professor curiously once they were outside again. Her eyes had some trouble adjusting to the light. She was excited to get started buying her supplies. She felt happier than before because she didn't see a dragon.

"Let's get you a wand first." He said. She nodded happily and followed him as they walked to a shop. Her eyes followed the other ones. She wished she could stop and look at everything. There was just so much stuff to see.

They walked into a small, old looking shop. Inside it looked rather dusty and the shelves had what seemed like thousands of small rectangular boxes. There were two other people inside. A tall woman with black hair and grey eyes, and a short man with white hair and rather creepy eyes. They both turned to look at them when they walked in. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Severus." The woman stated kindly as she smiled at him. 

"You too, Narcissa." He replied with a small smile of his own. Delphinus noticed the woman's eyes were similar to hers. She let go of Professor Snape's hand, catching the attention of Narcissa. She gasped when she saw Delphinus. Delphinus was curious about the woman's reaction. 

"Hello, miss. I'm Delphinus Black." She told the woman, whose eyes widened at the name. 

"Y-you're Reggie's daughter. You look so much like him." Narcissa told her. "I'm Narcissa, your father's cousin. It's very nice to meet you dear." She continued. 

Delphinus smiled brightly when she told her she looked like he father. "It's nice to meet you too." She told her honestly. Narcissa smiled at that, but then it faltered slightly.

"I have to get going. My son, he's your age, is getting his robes fitted. I'm sorry to cut our little meeting short." She looked nervous and hesitated before she continued speaking. "Would it be alright if I owled you while you're at school? I would love to get to know you more." Delphinus felt herself nodding. She would love to get to know her too. She could tell her more about her father and could learn more about her family. 

"Yes. I would like that very much." Delphinus replied. Narcissa's smile widened. 

"Wonderful! I hope to see you again soon. It was nice to see you again Severus." She stated before she left. Delphinus was happy that she still had some family left. She turned her attention back to the other man in the room when he cleared his throat. He was staring at her with his creepy eyes. 

"Miss Black. I was starting to wonder when I'd see you." He said. He turned around and starting searching through the boxes. "I remember when your father came in to buy his wand. Nervous little thing he was." Delphinus chuckled at that. 

"Here you go. 10 inches, Mahogany and unicorn hair." He handed her a wand. She waved it around and sparks shot out of it setting a desk on fire. She jumped in surprise. 

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked. She gave him the wand back after he used his own to put out the fire. He smiled kindly at her. 

"That's quite alright, dear." He assured her. She felt better after he didn't make a big deal about it. He went behind the shelves and came out with a few more boxes. He handed her wand after wand, but nothing worked. She was starting to get impatient. She really hoped there would be a wand for her. After trying yet another wand and still nothing, she sighed. 

"Excuse me, sir, but have you ever had a customer not find a wand?" Delphinus asked him. He didn't turn to look at her. 

"It's Mr. Ollivander, dear. And no, that has never happened. You're just a tricky customer." He told her. He stopped what he was doing suddenly. He looked at her curiously. "Hmm." He mumbled to himself. He went behind the desk she had set fire too, and pulled out a rectangular box. 

"Here you are, my dear. Try this one." He said, handing her the wand that was inside the box. It was a long golden-brown wand that was slightly curved. When she grasped it in her hand, a warm feeling went through her body. She waved it around and little golden sparks came out. She smiled brightly as Mr. Ollivander clapped.

"Ah, there we go! 12 and a half inches, teak and Griffin feather." He said. Delphinus noticed his eyes looked slightly uneasy as he handed took the wand back and carefully wrapped it. She paid seven gallons for it, before her and Professor Snape left.

Delphinus followed Professor Snape as he took her from shop to shop. They stopped to buy her potions supplies, something that Delphinus was really looking forward too. She learned that Professor Snape taught potions. She noticed he bought some stuff as well. 

Next they went to a book store. Delphinus felt her jaw drop at the amount of books there were. She quickly closed her mouth, however, and started looking for the books on her list. After about a half hour of searching, she found all the books she needed except one. She was about to look for Professor Snape, when she saw a boy about her age, holding a copy of the book she needed. He had blonde hair and a pale face. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where you found that book?" She asked, pointing to the book in his hands. He looked down at her. 

"It's all the way to the right. Just over there." He told her with a bored expression, pointing to a shelf of books. She was going to thank him, when an older version of him pulled him away. Delphinus huffed at the man's rudeness and went to find the book where the boy had pointed it out.

After finding it, she met up with Professor Snape to pay for her things. She had gotten a few extra books so she could get a better understanding of her school and the magical world. She also bought an extra book on potions. She noticed her professor seemed surprised at that. 

After paying for her books, they went to a few more shops, to buy more stuff. She was excited when she was allowed to buy color changing ink along with her other stuff. She bought a few extra things that she would need, and some other stuff that she felt would be useful. They had also stopped for ice cream. 

After shopping around for about an hour, Professor Snape stopped in front of a shop that didn't seem to have lots of people in it. He took the few bags she was holding. "Come. You need to get your robes fitted before we leave. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have some other places I need to visit." He informed her while leading her inside. Once she was in, he turned around and left with her stuff. 

She was about to start looking around, when a woman came in front of her. "Hello deary! Lets get you started. You will be attending Hogwarts, I assume?" When Delphinus nodded yes, the woman dragged her over to a small stool and had her stand on it.

There was a boy around her age already being fitted. He was tall, with sandy brown hair. He seemed really shy, but Delphinus ignored that. "Hello!" She exclaimed. He looked up at her, before quickly looking down at his feet. A light blush started creeping into his cheeks. 

"Hello." He mumbled back. 

"I'm Delphinus." She stated. The boy glanced at her again. 

"Theodore Nott." He said simply. 

"So, Theo, are you going to Hogwarts as well?" She asked him curiously. He groaned when she called him Theo. 

"It's Theodore. And yes, I-i am." He answered awkwardly. Delphinus grinned at him, causing him to blush and look away.

"Well, Theo, you and I are going to be great friends." She informed him. 

"Miss. Black." Delphinus jumped. She hadn't heard him walk inside. 

"Hello, Professor!" She greeted him. He glanced over at Theo who was looking over at Delphinus in shock. Professor Snape rose an eyebrow at him, but turned back to Delphinus.

"Hagrid and Potter will be waiting for you at the Magical Menagerie, they already have your stuff. It is across from the place we stopped for ice cream earlier. I must leave now, though. Hagrid will take you home." He paused for a second. "And for the love of Merlin, don't get lost." With that, he walked away and left. 

Delphinus huffed, annoyed that he didn't say bye. She turned her attention back to Theo. He was already looking at her, but then turned around quickly when she looked at him. She opened her mouth to ask him something else, when the lady from earlier suddenly spoke. 

"Alright dearies, you're finished. Here you are." She said, handing them both a stack of robes. They paid for them, and started walking out together. It was silent for a moment, before Delphinus broke it. 

"Could you show me where Magical Menagerie is? I don't fancy getting lost." She told him. He hesitated, before nodding. Delphinus smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

They started walking around. Delphinus noticed there were less people around. She glanced at Theo, who had suddenly stopped. He wasn't paying attention to her though. She followed his gaze and saw an older man who looked slightly like him. He was staring coldly at them. 

"The shop is straight ahead. I've got to go. See you at school." He said. Delphinus nodded and said a quick bye, before she continued walking. 

She spotted Hagrid quickly. He was holding a small black owl in a cage. She looked at Harry and saw him with a snowy white owl. She grinned at Harry. She happily made her way towards them. Harry matched her grin when he spotted her. 

"Ah, Delphi! There yer are. I was starting to worry yeh had gotten lost." Hagrid said. He smiled warmly at her. 

"Nope! My new friend showed me the way." She informed him. 

"Ah, that's good! Look! I got yeh an owl. I hope you like him." Hagrid handed her the owl. She looked at Hagrid in amazement. 

"Thanks Hagrid! I love him!" She replied honestly. Hagrid grinned proudly. 

"Come along now. I best get the two of yeh home." He said. Delphinus and Harry were both too happy and tired to really care about going back to the Dursley's. They both just had the best day of their lives. They were happy and nothing could change that.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! What did you think about this chapter? Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


	7. Chapter Six

"Harrrrry! Just do it!" Delphinus yelled at him. She was trying to convince him to wear his school robes to the train station. She had decided to wear hers simply because she knew it would irritate her aunt and uncle. Harry, though, didn't want to. 

"No! That will just draw more attention to us." He said, trying to reason with her. Delphinus simply stared at him. 

"We have owls with us! We'll draw attention to ourselves anyways. Just wear them." She told him. He just shook his head, and packed up the robes she had layed out for him last night. 

"I'll just change on the train." He mumbled. She watched him walk over to their closet, and pull out a pair of Dudley's old clothes. Delphinus wanted to make a good first impression, it's another reason she refused to wear Dudley's old clothes.

"Fine." She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. She glanced at the alarm clock. 10:30. She grinned. "Hurry up! We need to leave soon." She said, turning around to give him some privacy. 

"Do you think we'll make friends?" Harry asked her nervously after a few minutes.

"Yes! Well, I already made a friend, but I'm sure you will too." She paused. "And if we don't we still have each other." He smiled, even though she couldn't see him. 

"Yeah, yeah that's true. You'll always be my sister." He said, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled and hugged him. 

"And you'll always be my brother." She replied. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before they let go. They grabbed their things, and walked down the stairs. The Dursley's were there glaring at them, well, they were glaring at Delphinus. Probably because of her outfit.

"Let's go." Uncle Vernon grunted. They followed him outside, and to the car. Dudley seemed to realize that he had to sit next to them. He paled.

"I-i don't wa-want to siit next to them!" He stuttered. Now, normally Delphinus would make some snarky comment or tease him, but she didn't want to risk the Dursley's changing their mind about giving them a ride. So, she just focused on putting her stuff in the trunk. 

"It'll be alright, Duddykins. They won't hurt you." Aunt Petunia tried to calm him down. 

"I-i do-don't want t-to!" He cried. Harry closed the trunk, and opened the car door. Delphinus grinned. 

"Ah, always the gentleman." She teased and got in. He rolled his eyes. He sat down next to her, and closed the door. 

She could no longer hear the conversation going on outside, but she guessed Dudley had gotten his way when their Aunt Petunia sat down next to her. Dudley and Uncle Vernon got in the front. She scooted closer to Harry when she realized her aunt was trying to sit as far away from her as she could. Once the car started, she was nearly jumping in her seat with excitement.

~~~

"I can't believe them!" Harry exclaimed. "They just left us here!" Delphinus was slightly surprised too. The Dursley's had followed them onto the station, only to laugh at them when they pointed out that there is no platform 9 and 3/4. Then, they just left them. 

"Come on, Harry. Let's look around at least." She pushed her cart, and looked around. There was nothing that stood out. Then she got an idea. 

She poked Harry. He looked at her. "Maybe it's hidden by magic." She said. His face brightened. 

"Yes! Maybe we have to tap bricks like at the Leaky Cauldron!" She was about to tell him that wasn't what she meant, when a different voice caught their attention. 

"Every year it's the same! Packed with muggles." Delphinus whipped her head around and spotted a large family of red-heads. Four of them were pushing carts like the ones her and Harry had. 

An older, rather round woman with red hair turned to the kids. "What's the platform number again?" She asked them.

The youngest kid, a girl, was the one who answered. "Platform 9 and 3/4! Mum, can't I go? Pleaseee!" 

Delphinus heard the woman sigh. "Ginny, dear, you're not old enough yet." She told her before turning to, what Delphinus assumed to be the oldest child. "Alright Percy, you first." He nodded, before taking off.

Delphinus watched in amazement as he ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and disappeared. She smirked when she realized she had been right about the platform being hidden with magic. 

The woman spoke next to two boys, who looked like twins. "Fred, you next!" The twins got an offended looks on their faces. 

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other shouted. The one she had spoken too, nodded his head. 

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Delphinus snickered at that, catching the attention of the twins. One of them locked eyes with her, and she winked at him. He started blushing and looked away, causing both her and Harry to laugh. 

"Oh, sorry George!" The woman said. She didn't glance at them, but the children did. The twins, however, turned back to their mother. 

The one the woman had been talking to, grinned. "I'm only joking, I am Fred." With that, he ran into the barrier with his twin following close by. 

"Come on." Harry mumbled . He started pushing his cart towards them. When the lady saw them, she smiled. 

"Excuse me, Miss, could you show my brother and I how to get onto the platform?" Delphinus asked kindly. Harry nodded next to her. The woman's smile, if possible, got wider. 

"Of course! All you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." She explained. Delphinus nodded. 

"Thank you!" Delphinus waved at Harry, and then ran at the wall.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't half expect to crash into it. She didn't, though. Instead, she had gone right through it. She was on a platform, but unlike the one she had just been on, this one was packed with kids. It also had a huge scarlet train. 

Delphinus moved out of the way, just as Harry came through. She grabbed his hand, and started pulling him out of the way. They grabbed their luggage out of the carts, and carried them into the train. 

Once they found an empty compartment, they walked in, and tried to put their stuff up. Unfortunately, they were both too short. 

"Harry! Your trunk hurt me!" Delphinus exclaimed. Harry shrugged. 

"So? You were probably rude to it." He stated simply. Delphinus put her hand over her heart in mock hurt. 

"I'm not mean! Say sorry!" He turned to her, and shook his head. 

"No, it's true! You called it heavy. I don't believe you would like it if the trunk called you heavy, even if it's true. So- ahhhh!" He didn't get to finish because Delphinus had jumped on his back when he turned around. She swatted him. 

"You take that back, Potter!" She shrieked. He tried to get her off, but failed. 

"Why? It's tr-OW!" He started, but Delphinus hit him again. Neither noticed the twins standing outside the compartment with amused smiles on their faces.

"Take it back!" She yelled again. 

"But I don't want to." He whined. She hit him again. "OW! Stop hitting me, woman!" He yelled. She finally noticed the twins, and jumped off Harry. Harry noticed them too. 

"I always knew people with red hair liked to creep on people." She stage whispered to Harry. He rolled his eyes, and ignored her. The twins both playfully glared at Delphinus. 

"Er, hello." Harry said. The twins looked at the luggage thrown on the floor. 

"Need some assistance?" They asked at the same time with a grin. Delphinus groaned. 

"No-" This time, Harry cut her off. 

"Yes, please." The twins smirked in Delphinis's's direction, before helping Harry. After a few minutes, they got both trunks on the shelf.

"What's that on your head?" One of the twins asked Harry. Delphinus looked up, and saw his bangs showing his scar. 

"It's hair." Delphinus blurted out before Harry could respond. The twins both shot amused glances at her, before turning back to Harry. 

"Are you-?" One asked. 

"You are, aren't you?" The other asked him. Harry had a confused look on his face. 

"Who?" He asked. 

"Harry Potter." They answered. 

"Oh him! I mean, yes, I am." Delphinus snickered at him. The twins went wide eyed, and turned to Delphinus. 

"I didn't know you had a sister." One said. The other, however, stepped forward. It was the twin she had winked at earlier. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter." He said. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Delphinus grinned. 

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Mr..?" 

"Weasley. George Weasley. The smarter, and better looking twin." He stated, ignoring his brother's protest. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Georgie. I'm Delphinus Black." There it was. A similar reaction to the one she had gotten with Theodore. Both of their jaws dropped, and their eyes widened. Delphinus faked innocence. 

"What did I do?" She asked. They both kept staring, until their mom called. They ran out. Delphinus happily sat down across from Harry. He was grinning at her. 

"I think you scared them." He said. She was about to respond, when a voice caught their attention. 

"Mum! You know those two kids that were behind us at the barrier? Know who they are?" The twins asked together.

"No, who were they?" Their mother asked. 

"Harry Potter and Delphinus Black!" They yelled. Delphinus didn't wait for a response, she closed the window. Harry stared at her. 

"What was that for?" He asked. She shrugged, and looked out the window. Personally, Delphinus didn't mind the attention, she just didn't want to hear if they said anything rude about her father. 

"We made it!" She cheered with a grin, changing the subject. Harry matched her grin. 

"Yeah, we did." He said happily. She jumped when someone knocked on the compartment door. She looked up and saw one of the red head boys. 

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He asked. Delphinus noticed he kept shooting cautious looks towards her. Harry smiled brightly. 

"No, not at all." He said. Delphinus just nodded. He sat next to Harry. 

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ronald Weasley." He informed them. 

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister, Delphinus Black." Harry replied back. Ron was about to say something, but Delphinus beat him to it. 

"Harry, do you mind if I try to find Theodore?" She asked him. Harry shook his head. 

"No, go ahead. I'll stay here with Ron." He said. Delphinus grinned, and kissed his cheek. She stood up. 

"Well, goodbye Harry! Bye Ronald!" She chirped. Harry waved while Ron mumbled a goodbye. She skipped outside, and started looking around. 

It took a few minutes, but she finally found him. He was sitting by himself in a compartment. She knocked so she wouldn't scare him when she walked in. He looked up as she sat down across from him. She grinned at him. 

"Theo! You haven't forgotten me, have you?" She asked him. He shook his head as he started blushing. "Good. I can't have my best friend forgetting me now can I?" She saw him roll his eyes, causing her to laugh. 

"Where's your stuff?" He asked. She noticed he seemed a bit more relaxed than he had at Diagon Alley. 

"With my brother and a Weasley." She answered. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Regulus Black didn't have another kid?" He stated, but it sounded more like a question. "It's not on the tapestry." 

"He's my brother in every way except blood." She paused. "What's a tapestry?" She asked. 

"It's a big part of a wall that has all the names of a pureblood family. All pureblood manors have one." He explained. "Your father only has one name listed underneath his; which is yours."

"Does it say who my mother is?" She asked him. He gave her a sad look, already answering her question.

"No, it doesn't." He told her. She nodded, and suddenly grinned. 

"I read that all pureblood family's are related somehow." She stated, wanting to change the subject. "What are we? Second, third cousins?" Theo shook his head. 

"No, I think we're sixth or seventh cousins. Your father's side of the family wasn't a big fan of mine, so they tended to avoid us as much as possible." 

"Ah, too bad we're going to have to break tradition, then. We're best friends now, we can't avoid each other!" Delphinus exclaimed. He smiled. 

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A sudden voice asked them. Delphinus jumped, and turned around. An older lady was standing outside their compartment with a cart of sweets.

"Yes, please." Theo said, and Delphinus nodded next to him. She got up and looked around at the sweets on the cart. She didn't recognize anything.

"I'll have two pumpkin pastries and a chocolate frog." Theodore told the lady. Right as he said it, there sweets flew off the cart and into his hand. He handed the lady some money. 

"Anything for you, dear?" The last asked Delphinus. 

"Er, I'll have the same thing as him." She said. Theo chuckled at her. The sweets came flying at her, and she gave the trolley lady the money. 

They sat back down in their compartment. Delphinus picked up a chocolate frog. "I know in the stories witches liked to eat random things, but these aren't real frogs, are they?" She asked him. He grinned. 

"They might be." He responded mysteriously. She pouted. 

"What if it bites me?" 

"Be nice to it and it won't." 

"Are you implying that I'm not nice?"

"I'm not not implying it." She glared at him as he smiled cheekily at her. 

"If it bites me, I'm holding you responsible." She told him. She turned the small box over in her hands. She opened the box, and let out a shriek. She quickly moved from her spot. 

"It's alive!" She yelled. Theodore was laughing at her. The frog was on the floor hoping around. Delphinus stood on the seat furthest from the frog. It jumped closer to her. 

"Delphinus, it won't hurt you." Theodore said, trying to calm her down. The frog stopped moving. She calmed down a bit. 

"Is-what happened to it?" She asked him. 

"The charm wore off. It was just a spell." He explained to her. She still didn't move. 

"Just a charm!? The thing nearly killed me!" She shouted. Theodore laughed at her again. He picked up the frog and showed it to her. She threw a pumpkin pastry at it. 

"See? It's not moving anymore." He pointed out. Slowly, she sat back down. Theodore did the same. 

"I don't think I like chocolate frogs." Delphinus stated after a few seconds of silence.

"You know," Theodore chuckled, "I've been told before that the Black family was dramatic. But up until now, I never knew just how right they were." Delphinus glared at him. 

"Shut up." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. He put his hands up in surrender. 

He held out his chocolate frog box. "Do you want another one?" He asked her with an innocent smile on his face. She threw another pastry at him just as someone walked in the compartment. 

"Woah, Nott. She's a feisty one, yeah?" An older boy asked. He was tall with brown hair. He had a deep voice. He kept glancing between Theodore and Delphinus with an amused expression. 

"And he's a rude one." Delphinus responded, nodding her head towards Theodore. Said boy rolled his eyes at her.

"And you're dramatic." He retorted back. 

"Shut it, Nott." 

"Make me, Black." 

The boys eyes widened. "Wait, Black? As in Regulus Black?" He asked. Delphinus nodded. "Well, if you really are a Black, then it makes sense that he called you dramatic. Your family is pretty dramatic from what i've-HEY!" She had thrown her empty chocolate frog box at him. 

"You really like throwing things at people, don't you?" Theodore asked her. Delphinus shrugged with a grin on her face. 

"It's fun." She said simply. He chuckled at her. 

"Anyways, I came to see what all the noise was about." The other boy said. Theodore opened his mouth, most likely to tell him, but Delphinus spoke first. 

"Theo fell." She blurted out. Theo glared at her and the other boy looked at her questioningly.

"He fell?" She nodded. "And he made all that noise?" He asked. 

"He was pretty dramatic about it." Delphinus stated. The boy chuckled. 

"I'm Avery, by the way. Elian Avery." He informed her. 

"Delphinus Black." He nodded. 

"Alright, well, I'll see you two around." He paused. "Try not to fall again, Nott." Then he walked away. 

"Theo fell.' Really?" Theodore asked once Avery left. She smirked at him. 

"That's for nearly letting the frog kill me." She said. 

"It didn't do anything but jump at you." 

"That you saw."

They talked to each other for the rest of the train ride. They were talking about potions when a loud voice suddenly interrupted them: ‘We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.’ 

Delphinus grinned. Her and Theodore were already wearing their robes, so they didn't have to change. She waited for Theodore to put the rest of his sweets in his pocket, before she grabbed his hand. She felt him stiffen slightly, so she was about to let go, but he laced his fingers with hers. She pulled him out of the compartment. 

They waited with a crowd of people in the corridor. Once the train slowed down, the train doors opened and people started to exit. Delphinus smiled brightly once she stepped out of the train with Theo.


End file.
